In the Shadows
by DEATH of Mercury
Summary: Rena is attracted to the dark anti-social Stephen.. Will she risk emotional scars in order to try to open up Stephen's colsed heart??
1. Abandoned

Chapter 1 : Abandoned  
  
The summer after our favorite Hogwarts students' 4th year. Lord Voldemort, despite many failures concerning the death of Harry Potter, has been growing in strength steadily. Summer break had been well under way when Voldemort's soldiers attacked. They aimed to kill the strong wizarding families first, concluding wisely that with the loss of the leaders, the following little ones will be consumed in fear and confusion. It didn't take that much time for the powerful wizards to realize that the future of all good magic was in risk. After a long meeting, it was decided that all young wizards and witches (7 year olds though 18 year olds) would be assembled at Hogwarts and hidden in a magical chamber with a number of chosen guardians. So on one humid summer night, thousands of owls were sent, thick parchments sealed with the Hogwarts seal, explaining that all willing children will be cared for and hopefully reunited with their parents after the Dark Lord's defeat. She loved the feeling of cold waves gently splashing against her revealed skin, bringing relief from the hot sun's rays. Her dark black hair floating on the surface of the ocean made her seem like a mermaid stuck in a patch of tangling seaweeds. She was just about to reach for a nearby fish when someone said her name. "Rena, Rena, wake up dear." With that the water faded away and the fish twisted and morphed and became a face all too familiar to her. "Mom? Dad?" "Yes, you need to wake up, we have something to tell you." From the urgency in their voices, Rena could tell that something was wrong. Still only half awake, she briefly acknowledged the thick roll of parchment her parents were waving in front of her face. Her mom was saying something quietly and fast and Rena could only catch glimpses of what she was saying. "...us..you...He Who Must Not Be Named.." And then, a statement brought her fully awake and changed her whole life. "We are sending you to Hogwarts in order to escape from the Dark Lord." "?!?!?! What about you two?" she exclaimed, her voice dripping with doubt and resentment. "We have to stay here and protect out property.. Don't worry, we will be all right.. We are fully trained aurors after all!" Despite Mom's attempt to sound cheerful, nothing could mask the harsh truth. Rena was to be separated from her family and know one knew whether they would meet again. She heard nothing from then on. She couldn't hear, feel, nor think. It was like when a big wave washed over you and pulled you under. She could acknowledge nothing but a low humming drone in her head. Rena's parents continued to talk, gesture, and touch. Somehow a big trunk filled with her stuff appeared in front of her and she was guided hurriedly to their big fireplace. Dad threw in a pinch of Floo Powder and mumbled something beneath his breath. The trunk was sucked in to the inviting flames sent magically to the Hogwarts castle. Now it was her turn. Mom and Dad held her hand for a sec, hugged her, kissed her, and told her that they loved them. Dimly in the back of her mind, Rena thought that if they truly loved her, they would not be sending her away. She felt herself being gently pushed into the flames. Instinctively, she shut her eyes tight. The familiar spinning sensation had always made her sick, but today it seemed comforting. It was the only thing that hadn't changed since her Mom spoke that fateful sentence. With a thump she felt herself land on something soft and warm. A lady stood next to the fireplace, as if she had been expecting her. "Of course she expected me. Hundreds of kids would arrive tonight. Kids that were abandoned by their own parents. Like me." She thought to herself. As a lone tear slipped from her eyes, she was carried to a soft comfy bed. Clutching the pillow to her face, Rena cried herself to sleep. 


	2. Stephen

Chapter 2 : Steven  
  
Linkin Park's High Voltage was blaring at full volume in Steven's room. It helped drown out the screams and various shattering noises coming from the other room. "They are going to kill each other someday." He whispered silently to himself. Flinging himself onto the low bed, he picked at a loose string in the beige blanket. Sitting up lazily, Steven eyed his messy room. It was a big room for one child. His parents thought that if they gave him a big room and all the stuff he asked for, they wouldn't have any trouble with him. How wrong they were. Steven prided himself in being a rebellious pessimist. World wasn't worth living for and death was the easy way out. He wondered what had kept him alive the past 13 years. It was amazing that he didn't just stick his own wand down his throat like his grandfather did a couple of years ago. Steven's life was bleak and pointless. He knew that they had not wanted him in the first place, result of a defective condom. For most of the year he was kept away at a stupid private school where they taught useless facts and incantations. Pure hell. But then, when he came home for summer, that's when the fun started. Steven was positive the only reason they didn't divorce was because they had a good fuck everyday. And when he came home for break, nothing changed. Disgusting. Maybe he should apply for an all-year school. At his current school, Vingold Private School, he was labeled as a dangerous loner. Not even a casual Hi from a classmate was ever directed his way. Steven preferred thinking to talking. The only time he used his voice was to yell at his parents. Otherwise, no one from school could get him to utter a word. By now, after his 4th year spent at VPS, the spoiled rich brats knew that he was to be left alone. Steven was drifting slowly to sleep when a loud bang woke him. The door flew open and the doorknob drove a hole in to the wall. Great, just great. Still a bit red in the face from all the shouting, his parents marched in, stepping on his stuff without care. If they broke something they could always buy another one. Steven heard a small crunch from beneath his father's feet and a pained grunt escaping his firmly closed lips as he stamped over to the stereo and turned the music off. Steven struggled to hold back a satisfied smirk. "What do you want?" he asked in a sleepy voice. "I was about to fall asleep." "Not with that racket on." His father declared in a booming voice. "I don't get why you won't listen to normal quiet music like other kids!" A small sigh escaped Steven's lips. He wasn't in the mood to fight just right now. He would let this pass. His mom walked over to his bed and handed him a parchment. "Read it, you're going. Pack" She muttered underneath her breath and exited the room, dragging her husband after her. Unrolling the parchment, Steven read through it quietly. Without a word, he summoned a house elf, ordered her to pack, and showed her the letter from Hogwarts. After some reading, the elf bowed and started packing. After about 30 minutes she was done. Stepping over to the fireplace, she dusted in some Floo powder and sent the filled trunk. After making sure the trunk was on it's way, she dusted some more powder in and gestured to Steven. Steven stepped into the fireplace assertively, the thought of saying good bye to his parents never crossed his mind. 


End file.
